


Stronger Together

by Jeneeness



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Happy Ending, Multi, Near Death, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneeness/pseuds/Jeneeness
Summary: What begins as a normal herb-run quickly turns into something much darker-Literally. In this short two-part fic, you will read cute flowers in the hair, teasing, trauma, sweet comfort, a fight for their life, saving a loved one from the clutches of death, or worse, and yes, a happy ending where everything is great and they kiss and stuff. Three is a crowd, but it just means more love, more comfort, more to lose. Asra, Astrid. and Julian will find out if they have what it takes to protect what they love most- each other.This piece features Astrid, an apprentice created by my wonderful friend Bambi. Here at https://astridthemagician.tumblr.com/This was written for A love Like Yours, a tumblr festival celebrating apprentices and their love interests. This is for day 6: Protecting one another or comforting one another. I did both because I'm extra.Also, because I'm extra, I included links to some of The Arcana's soundtrack to listen to at certain parts of the story, something I've never tried before. Enjoy~
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Self-Sacrifice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Darkness

[Sunlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pz6in7m-FOE&list=PLFoRZAqXT0c27_GnCLfxRVyJLVusmlhQz&index=21) dappled the forest floor in gold, covering the ground in a kaleidoscope of light filtering through the swaying leaves making up the canopy of The Dark Woods. The Dark Woods earned its name due to the mysterious waves of darkness that sometimes enveloped parts of the wood even on a clear day. Magic within the woods worked in unfathomable ways as two experienced magicians of the trio, Asra and Astrid, knew well. The third, however, was not as adept in such areas. Julian’s strengths lie elsewhere, in medicine, charisma, and the sea; also in worrying. Asra and Astrid had visited the woods many times over for rare herbs and fungi, aware of the dangers within, although that did little to calm the doctor’s protests, insisting he came along.

While trekking their way down the beaten path, Asra’s attention had drifted from Julian’s constant talking, not that he minded. In fact, he had grown fond of it, as welcome as the seas’ waves, or forests’ ambience. Every so often, Astrid would laugh at one of his jokes, a bubbling sound he loved more than anything, pulling him out of his own head to catch her face lit up. She smiled twice as much with both of them in her life, how could he object? Admittedly, after working through past pains and bitter ends, Julian and Asra found themselves gravitating to each other again. Soon two became three, and they were happy.

Astrid listened to Julian’s recounts of stories, people he’d met, marvels he had seen. While Julian lived a life of thrill and adventure, Astrid, among others, were happy he had settled down with them, where they could both give him the care that he had been missing and rightfully deserved. Looking along the path, she spotted a bloom of vibrant yellow bulb flowers. Upon closer inspection, they seemed to glow when the sunlight wasn’t directly on them. Asra and Julian both stopped when Astrid broke from the group, watching her curiously as she knelt close to the ground. She loved to admire flowers by leaving them alone in their natural habitat, free to gather their nutrients and live on, however they could also be appreciated in other ways, such as nestled atop the ears of her loved ones. Astrid placed one over Asra’s ear, situated soft curls just so over the stem, adding the finishing touch: a kiss to his cheek.

Julian watched the display, his heart melting at the sight. His cheeks warmed along with the rest of his insides as Astrid turned and stepped toward him, the second flower in-hand. At nearly a foot and a half taller, he leaned down to accept his token of affection, “I never would have guessed yellow was my color,” he smiled, securing it on his ear. “Thank you, darling,” he said, cupping her face.

Astrid rose onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, “You’re welcome, a little color suits you.” Returning her eyes to Asra, who was no stranger to color, looked like a truly magical version of him with a flower in his hair, “You look like a forest elf,” she giggled.

With a soft gaze under long white lashes, he replies with a thank you and a kiss to her fingers after raising her hands to his lips. Linking his arm with hers, they carry on, but not before slotting a matching flower in her hair, vibrant against dark locks. Faust received one as well, she loved flowers. “Shouldn’t be too far ahead, remember to stay close. If the forest is feeling mischievous, it is common that it plays tricks on those who are not careful,” he advised.

“Mischievous magic forest, understood,” Julian scoffed accompanied by a roll of his eyes and a crooked grin, “Nothing ominous about that at all, whatsoever.” Magic never ceased to be an enigma, although he had grown accustomed to not understanding it.

While he may joke, it was to mask the worry brewing within, anyone who spent as much time with the doctor as them knew that. “We can handle this, sunshine, don’t worry,” Astrid assured, smiling up at him while entwining her free hand with Julian’s, “The three of us. We’re stronger together.”

Asra joined her with a reassuring smile, “The charm I gave you should ward off anything unsavory.”

[Julian’s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-UVZBMcDH4&list=PLFoRZAqXT0c27_GnCLfxRVyJLVusmlhQz&index=17) face fell, frozen a moment before his eyes shifted to the side. “... … That was a charm? I thought it was decoration, it’s hanging over my desk at the clinic,” he admitted, cheeks growing crimson.

Asra only chuckled, followed by an exasperated, albeit fond, sigh, “Oh, Ilya… It’s okay, just stay close to me or Astrid.”

“Oho, no problem there,” Julian smirked, pulling them both close with a long stretch of his arm.

Soon, the wood grew more dense, trees and brush packed together with the trail overgrown until it was no longer visible. Julian was noticeably more jumpy as an overhanging branch brushed against his shoulders.

“Careful, Ilya, that branch could be controlled by a ghost,” Asra teased, wriggling his fingers in a spooky fashion.

Julian scowled, “Hilarious. I’m not scared of ghosts. _However,_ you should probably hold my hand, so you don’t wander off.”

“Sure, Ilya,” Asra replied with his teasing smirk. With that, Julian moved to the middle of the two magicians. Not because he was scared, of course.

Astrid shook her head at their antics, quietly hoping luck would smile upon them and assist them to complete the herb run without any dangerous encounters. One way or another, she was prepared to protect her partners against anything the forest had to offer.

As they collected their herbs around the base of an old tree, Julian held the sack open for Astrid, trailing behind her and keeping any overhanging branches at bay as they worked. To their relief, the sun filtered through like any average clearing, the birds chirped, woodland creatures chittered, leaves rustled with the breeze. Julian looked up to the sun, appreciating the warmth on his skin in a moment of indulgence. He gave the bag a shake to widen the opening in the bag, frozen stiff when he realized he was [alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOzMf8pd4R0&list=PLFoRZAqXT0c27_GnCLfxRVyJLVusmlhQz&index=12). “Astrid?” He gasped, nothing but a flutter of wings. “Asra?” He flattened himself against the tree, peeking his head around behind him. No one. Julian rights himself, taking a deep breath, “Alright, forest. You go ahead and have your fun, I won’t be easily shaken by your tricks. I live with Asra, I deal with tricks everyday,” he challenged with a smirk, at no one in particular. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but the air around him seemed to vibrate, the sun warming his face a moment ago smothered by a blanket of grey. He couldn’t really be alone, could he? Astrid was just there a moment ago. _Ilya?_ He turned his head toward Asra’s voice, “Thank, heavens. Er, I think your forest is, ah, acting up… Asra?” He jumped as something fell from the tree onto his shoulder. Feverishly brushing it off, his eyes widened to orbs at the glossy red shell of the critter as it skitters away: A red beetle. His chest tightens and he’s stricken with terror. “Impossible,” he whispered, taking a step back and stumbling over a root. The doctor catches himself on the tree, his palm crunching against a wall of red beetles covering the bark. He screams and falls back. Everything burns white as he gasps for air, opening his eyes and bolting upright from the ground.

“Ilya!” Asra exclaimed, startled, yet relieved. The magician reached out a hand on Julian’s back, but not yet touching him, “Ilya, it’s me, you passed out for a minute from some spores, it’s alright.”

[Julian](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYCOgWyRpVM&list=PLFoRZAqXT0c27_GnCLfxRVyJLVusmlhQz&index=30) looked between Astrid and Asra with panicked, winded breaths. They both kneeled beside him in the dirt, the yellow flowers in their hair glowing in the dark. “Sp-Spores? I think not! I saw beetles! Red beetles! How would a spore know about the plague, Asra? How would it know that those damned beetles haunt me every single day?”

Asra looked at him sadly, placing the hand on his back, “They don’t, but you do. Magic digs deep into things we want to forget. It’s okay now. Astrid and I put a protective spell on you, so this won’t happen again, okay,” he smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

That made sense. Julian accepted that, his shaking slowing down a fraction while he tried to catch his breath.

Astrid tucked a curl behind his ear, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder, “They got to me too. Although it seems I’m not affected as much. Still, I saw some terrible things too... “ Her voice faded with every word, the flames of the Lazaret blazing in her memory, the gravelly gasps through ash loud in her ears, throat too dry to cry out.

Julian returned her embrace, pulling away to take her hands between his own, “It’s in the past, love, whatever it was. It can’t hurt you now. Right?”

“Exactly,” Asra agreed, pushing off his knee to stand beside them. Summoning an orb of light into the palm of his hand, he looks around the dark clearing. He can’t see a thing beyond his light, but… He feels… Something out there. The feeling of darkness, not quite corporeal and twisted into a half living form, was so strong Asra could pinpoint the direction it was in, and it was coming closer. Donning a calm mask, he turns, offering a hand to Julian, “We should get moving. As long as we walk one way we’ll get out of the dark,” he smiled down at him.

“One way? How on earth can we manage that? It’s pitch black,” Julian takes his hand and stands, extending a hand to pull up Astrid in turn, “Do you have that compass on you?” He wasn’t about to lose Astrid again so easily, lacing his fingers and all but gluing himself to her side.

Asra already had a hand in his satchel, the compass jumping into his hand after a moment, “Way ahead of you. Hm..” He frowned at the needle behind the glass, pointing behind him, testing out the different directions, it never wavered in its direction.

“Is that a good ‘hm’?” Julian asked, something unnatural making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

What Julian knew of this compass was 1) It didn’t always point north 2) it was broken. However Asra convinced him it was magic, or at least Julian agreed begrudgingly. The compass pointed to what he desired most. He was frightened of losing those he loved, when frightened, he wanted them. His hand shook as he gripped the round piece, he tried to change his own desire, a way out. He gasped when Astrid pushed the compass down with a gentle hand. There were tears forming in his eyes when he looked at her, shining, helpless.

[“We](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iChhbmJBN38) are out of time, my moon,” Astrid said softly, cupping his cheek, “We will face it together.” She smiled sadly, she hated to see him shoulder so much on his own and she would always be there for him as much as he was for her. Her magic reached out, finding the creature of magic and evil. It focused on them now.

“Alright, so we’re doing this, exactly what are we facing,” Julian asked, squaring his shoulders in the direction of his companions, “It’s magic, isn’t it? I can’t explain it, but... I feel it… Pulling.”

Astrid kept her attention on the creature, although Asra followed it on his own as well, “I’m not sure. Something that thrives in the dark.”

“Ah, so anything from a children’s bedtime story is going to eat us, splendid,” Julian laughed, although it was not a joyous laugh. The light in the glowing flowers grew brighter as the dark grew… Darker? It was as if the dark drained the life from the air, the very sound of his laugh, every sound, every breeze, every ounce of light left, but the flowers glowed brightly, illuminating the area around them in a fitted bubble. On the very edge of the light they saw it: darkness incarnate.

“Night spirit,” Asra whispered, his intense gaze never leaving the figure, “Stay together, do not leave the light.”

The creature paced back on forth beyond the light on all fours, hissing as it stared them down. One feline-like eye glowed yellow in the dark, the other a spiraling void as if it could suck the very soul from anything, or anyone. Its steps didn’t make a sound, its feet and body unrestrained by any solid outline, a mass of smoke, moving around in midair.

Astrid and Asra both summon orbs of light into their palms, making the creature hiss, followed by a horrific screech. The orbs flickered, but the two magicians pushed back to keep them lit.

The creature retreated into the dark, circling them for a better opening.

Julian watched it move, following its glowing yellow eye. He got the feeling it was watching him, most likely because he didn’t have the advantage of light. If he could lure it away…

“We have to fight it, it doesn't fear the day, it just makes its own night,” Astrid worried, keeping her senses trained on the spirit.

“Can you fight it? It barely has a body,” Julian asked, his eyes still locked on the cat-like creature as it stalked them in the dark.

Asra stepped back, closing any space between them, “We have to try. Stay close.”

Julian swallowed, removing his gloves and tossing them to the ground. He tested the one spell he has at least become a novice at: Fire. Small flames erupted in his hands, good enough. “Don’t wait for me, run,” he said, darting off to the side into the dark.

Without a second’s hesitation, the creature went from one pace to another in an instant, reaching long claws for Julian. At the last second Asra dove between them, pushing back with a magic barrier against its strike. With the surge of magic, the orb extinguished, the light from the barrier fading quickly replaced by blackness. Astrid quickly came to their aid with a beam of light, straight through the spirit’s side, causing it to retreat back into the dark with an ear-splitting howl.

Julian trembled as Asra pulled him up, what sort of creature instilled such fear just by existing? “I’m-I’m sorry, I-I thought I-I could-”

Before he could finish, another wave of evil came forth toward them, an eruption of blue light from Asra’s hand repelling slashing claws just in time. But a second strike of the monstrous claws landed, tearing into Asra’s arm.

[Astrid](https://youtu.be/i6LoR3o2oL4) heard his cries and had enough. She mustered all of her strength, gathering magic from her partners, concentrating on the thing she wanted most in this moment: to protect them. On the next strike Astrid was ready, opening her eyes and casting all of her will into a beam of radiant white light through the creature’s chest. It fought against it, trying to pull away from the light, but Astrid pushed to keep it going.

Julian saw the light weakening, the sweat on Astrid’s brow as her arms shook and the creature writhed, then he saw his chance. He inhaled deeply and threw out his palms, a bright flame cascaded toward the spirit, engulfing the abomination in magic and fire. It howled, it shrieked, growing quieter, desperate, and finally. Quiet.

Gradually, light returned to the clearing, the bright blue sky spreading out above them. The quiet howls of the wind through the trees passing through as if nothing had happened.

Astrid was unsteady on her feet, but she threw her arms around Julian, “I thought I lost you,” she breathed, her weight leaning more and more against his chest.

“I know, I was an idiot. Lie down for a moment to rest,” Julian urged, taking her hands into his sweaty palms to lower her down.

_Help!_ Faust exclaimed, desperation and urgency clear in Astrid’s head.

Astrid parted her lips to protest before her eyes fell upon Asra, and the blood staining the dirt, “Asra!” She cried, hurriedly kneeling beside him and gingerly lifting the arm he clutched to his side. Along the claw marks, the skin was tinged black, the ominous color spreading from the open wounds.

[Julian](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5eNhrAjyhs&list=PLFoRZAqXT0c27_GnCLfxRVyJLVusmlhQz&index=3) joined her as soon as the situation registered, trying to push away his personal thoughts to replace them with the useful ones of a doctor; he only partly succeeded. “Is it poison,” he asked, fearing either answer. Neither were good. He did what he knew, ripping a piece of his shirt from the hem and wrapping it around Asra’s arm to slow the spread of… Whatever it was.

“It’s- dark magic,” Asra explained through strained breaths, “It’s draining- my magic.”

Astrid knew there was a bit he omitted, no doubt intentionally, but she could feel it. It was draining his soul, the other half of her own. She had used a great amount of strength to manage the last attack, she knew it would be a miracle to push out darkness of this power. “Come on, let’s get back to the shop. I can help you there.”

Asra smiled at her, something very, very sad in his eyes. He wouldn’t last the trip, his eyes said, “Astrid-” Faust tightened around his shoulders, comforting him from the thought.

“Up,” Astrid interjected, shaking her head vigorously, tears burning her eyes, “Julian, help me get him up.”

Julian wasn’t a fool, there was a silent conversation between them in their eyes and gestures alone, which they often did without realizing, but he wouldn’t leave this one alone, not this time, “What is going on? What aren’t you telling me,” he demanded.

Astrid struggled to her feet, pulling on Asra’s uninjured arm, “I’ll explain on the way, we have to get back to the shop, or… Or he may not make it.”


	2. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 'part' is much shorter, but it felt like a good spot to plop in some suspense, and post what I thought was 'too much'. Wraps it up all pretty like.

[ _ Not.. Make it. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5eNhrAjyhs&list=PLFoRZAqXT0c27_GnCLfxRVyJLVusmlhQz&index=3)

Julian sprang to his feet, taking Astrid’s spot under the uninjured arm and lifting Asra onto his back with a puff of air and an  _ ‘Upsy-daisy’ _ . Grunts and oofs followed as he shifted Asra comfortably on his back. They took off into the wood, snatching the bag of herbs on their way out, or else the trip would be for nought. Carrying someone on your back was harrowing work, as Julian had long forgotten, even someone as small as Asra, “Pumpkin bread is catching up to you, dear, may be time for a diet change after you get better.”

Asra smiled, not enough strength at his disposal for much else. If he was to die, or worse, lose himself, at least he would be in the presence of those he loved most.

By the time they arrived at the shop, Asra’s stare was empty, barely following anything happening around him, “Il-ya,” he called, lips parted, his face vacant of any expression. He was scared, although that was fading away along with the rest of what made him, him.

Julian knelt beside the bed, running his thumbs over Asra’s cold hands, “I’m here, darling, Astrid is getting everything ready. Something about crystals, sigils, you know, hocus pocus,” he smiled faintly.

“Hocus… Pocus,” Asra repeated, his voice in a low monotone, devoid of any of the joy or mischief he knew and loved.

“Just hold on, Asra, please,” Julian pleaded, holding his love’s knuckles to his lips. The doctor didn’t even flinch when Faust slithered onto his shoulders, wrapping him in a comforting squeeze.

Astrid announced she was ready, waiting on her knees at a circle designed to channel magic with candles along the outline, preparing herself. At her call, Julian looped Asra’s arm around his shoulders, practically carrying him as Asra leaned against him. He was pleased to see Asra hadn’t given up, his feet shuffling along the shop floor to the center of Astrid’s circle. The doctor lowered him down, adjusting his head on a pillow with golden tassels he often used to tickle Astrid’s nose while she slept. With one last caress of his hand, Julian pushed fluffy white hair from his face, pain crossing his features as he left Asra there alone to kneel at his assigned place on the circle next to Astrid. They joined hands as Astrid recited the words from a battered book dedicated to countercurses, channeling hers and Julian’s power into the circle. The circle glowed white, beginning from the outside of the circle to the center. Asra grit his teeth, veins on his neck visible where they weren’t before, the hand of his injured arm tensing and contorting. Julian watched with wide eyes, the sight burned into his mind, his heart racing as he felt his magic pour in. Once the circle faded, they both crawled to him, looking over his motionless form. They lifted his eyelids with no response. His eyes closed, his lips parted, his body limp. Julian checked his pulse, his expression grim, “It’s low, but… Did it work,” he asked hesitantly, wringing his fingers in his lap.

Faust slithered back and forth anxiously, her head swiping over Asra’s forehead left to right, right to left, left to right.

[“Boo!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myg7xM3IJY4&list=PLFoRZAqXT0c27_GnCLfxRVyJLVusmlhQz&index=10) Asra exclaimed, gripping Julian’s leg.

The three of them, Faust included, nearly jumped from their skins.

“Payback,” Asra smirked, hardly able to sit up before Astrid crashed into him, followed by Julian.

Julian held them both close, losing them an awful reality he escaped by the skin of his teeth. He cherished them before, but would ten-fold from this day on. The spring wedding in his own head was beginning to sound better and better.

Astrid peppered kisses over their faces, happy to have her stress inducing partners safe in her arms where they belonged.

The three of them couldn’t let go of each other, happy they were all back alive. There was nothing they couldn’t face together, but they would prefer to never meet a night spirit again.


End file.
